


"Mine My Love"

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Colimbine
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: Here's a new twist for all my fellow weirdos out there! This is in Dylan's pov! Hope ya like it:)
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	"Mine My Love"

Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't I just pick up the phone and dial the number and talk to her like a normal person.   
Instead here I sit on the edge of my bed, hands shaking, heart racing.  
I've had the piece of paper with her number on it tucked safely inside the pocket of my binder since Thursday.  
Sure we sit together in class and at lunch but we have never crossed that line beyond "just friends" even though I want that more than I've ever wanted anything.  
When she slipped me her phone number during lunch I almost had a stroke. I'm still not completely sure she meant "call me" the way my heart took it.   
But screw it. Let's see where this goes.  
I cut the phone on and quickly dial her number before I chicken out again.  
"Hello?" I hear her voice over the line.  
"Uhh hey, y/n?" I ask nervously.  
"Yeah?" She says nonchalantly.  
"Uhh hey it's Dylan" I respond feeling like a idiot.  
"I know who this is crazy! Took you long enough to figure out how to dial the phone" she says with a laugh.  
"Yeah sorry about that" I say as I stand and start to pace the length of my room.  
"So what's up?" She asks way more calmly than I can make myself sound.  
"Well, I was thinking maybe you would want to come hang out and watch a movie or something?" I blurt out as I run my hand through my hair waiting for the rejection.  
"Sounds good to me! Like now?" She asks.  
"Yeah! I mean.. whenever you want to come over is cool" I say trying to hide the excitement in my voice.  
"See ya soon" she says before hanging up the phone.  
Holy shit. That just happened.  
I quickly run to my closet and pull out my KMFDM XTORT shirt and pull my old one off throwing it on.  
I look at myself in the mirror for a second trying to decide if I'm wearing my hat or not and decide I am. I turn it around backwards and grab my bottle of cologne and spray a few sprays on my shirt.  
That's about as good as it's getting I guess.  
I walk downstairs and sit impatiently on the couch in silence trying to calm my nerves before she gets here.  
When I hear the knock on the door it startles me out of my thoughts and I spring off the couch and almost run to the door.  
I open it trying to be cool about it but that goes out the window when my mouth won't form words.  
Standing in front of me is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. The blue dress she's wearing does things to my heart I think for sure she can see it beating like a cartoon.  
"You gonna let me in or?" She says as she pushes past me and into my house.  
"Uhh sorry about that" I say internally dying from embarrassment.  
"You want some popcorn or something to drink?" I ask trying to adjust to her being in my house.  
"I'm good for now. Thanks though" she says smiling up at me.  
"What do you want to watch? That's the whole collection" I say as I point at the shelf beside the tv holding all the movies.  
"Surprise me" she says as she sits down on the couch and kicks her sandals off.  
I'm glad she feels so comfortable, I for one do not and I can't calm it down.  
I walk over and grab the first thing I see and put it in.  
"Dylan?" She says as I turn and look over my shoulder at her.  
"You look really good" she says still smiling and making my heart jump around.  
"I was thinking the same thing about you" I say as I feel my face start to burn.  
"Loosen up Dyl. It's just me" she says as she pats the spot next to her on the couch.  
"Just you" I repeat as I walk towards the couch.  
I didn't even pay attention to what movie I had put in and when it starts I realize it's Titanic. Son of a bitch.  
"Oh shit I love this movie!" She says moving in closer to me and making my body go stiff.  
We sit quietly watching it for at least half a hour. She's really into it like we don't already know how this is going to end and I can't stop looking down at her. She smells like heaven.  
"It's a little cold in here" she says ending the silence and I jump up and grab a blanket off the back of the love seat and throw it over her before sitting back down.  
"Aww thanks" she says as she snuggles under it and moves so close that I have no choice but to drape my arm on the couch behind her.  
"Are your parents cool with me being here?" She asks still staring at the tv.  
"They are out for the night. It's just us" I say feeling a boost of confidence with her so close to me.  
"Oh.." she says as she reaches up grabbing my arm and putting it around her.  
It feels awkward at first but I start to relax and pull her into me.  
"You know I've had a crush on you for a long ass time right?" She asks sending me right back into shock.  
"I did not know that" I choke out.  
"You are so oblivious. I know you like me" she says turning around to face me.  
I swallow hard before answering.  
"You are right" I say back.  
"So are we just going to keep acting like we don't like each other or are we going to do something about it?" She says moving in a little closer and giving me the okay to attack.  
I reach over and place my hand on her cheek rubbing it softly with my thumb before bringing it down and running it across her bottom lip. When she places a kiss on it a fire ignites inside of me and I grab her pulling her to me and pushing my lips into hers.  
She parts her lips almost instantly inviting me in to explore her mouth and I do just that.  
Our tongues start twisting into each other fighting for dominance.  
When she sees that she won't win she pulls away slightly biting my lip and pushing me over the edge of insanity.  
I push her backwards onto the couch and climb on top of her and not only does she let me, her legs part inviting me in and I go right back to her lips.  
I broke the kiss only to find her collar bone and plant sloppy kisses across it and up her neck and when I reach her ear she starts to buck her hips under me causing us to make contact and she lets out a small moan when the buldge in my pants rubs against her.  
"I want you" she whispers out as she clings onto my shirt not letting me move away from her.  
"Let's go to my room" I say knowing that it will be a lot more comfortable and also thats where the condoms are in case this actually goes that far.  
I stand up off of her and reach down taking her hand in mine and pulling her up. The climb up the stairs takes longer than it ever has before and when we finally reach my room the nerves set back in.  
"Don't get shy again Dylan" she says walking over to me and standing on her tippy toes to kiss my lips which brings me back to where I need to be.  
I walk her backwards towards my bed and when the back of her knees hit it she lays down pulling me with her.  
"You sure about this?" I ask before letting my self get heated again.  
"I'm 100% sure about this. We should have been doing this months ago" she says as her hand comes up taking my hat off and throwing it on the ground before she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down onto her lips.  
When the kiss deepens I let my hand run up her thigh and under her skirt resting at the top of her thigh. She grabs my hand and just when I think I've done something wrong she opens her legs wider and guides me between them.  
When I make the first contact her hips buck up slightly again as she forces herself onto my hand.  
"Touch me Dylan, please" she begs and it sounds like the songs of angels coming from her lips.  
I obey the command moving her panties to the side and rubbing slow circles on her most sensitive spot.  
She throws her head back letting out small whimpers before reaching down and grabbing onto me through my pants.  
"Fuck" I let out not able to control my mouth.  
"Yeah we should" she says as she undoes my pants and pulls me out running her hand up and down me slowly which sends me into overdrive and I no longer have any control over what my body is doing as I pull her panties down and throw them on the floor and reach over to my bedside table for protection.  
I have to move her hand away from me to get it on and when I finally do I line myself up looking into her eyes for any signs of not wanting this but she looks pretty ready to me.  
I slowly push inside of her and my head falls forward at the sensation as she lets out a loud moan.  
"Are you okay?" I ask abruptly stopping.  
She shakes her head adamantly and grabs onto my hips trying to push me in further.  
When I slowly pick up the pace her moans start to get more erratic and it's music to my ears.  
"You feel so good y/n" I let myself moan out into her ear.  
"So good" she echos as her nails start to dig into my back and I feel her tighten around me as her body goes rigid and her nails sink in deeper.  
"Did you?" I ask as I almost completely stop moving to watch her facial reactions.  
"Mmhmm" she says looking up at me with red cheeks.  
"Your turn" she says as she starts to buck up at me encouraging me to find my rythym again.  
I hold out as long as I can not wanting this to ever end but eventually I have to let go.  
When it hits me my teeth clench and my own body goes stiff as I hit my release.  
I lay on top of her breathing heavy and trying to compose myself as she lets out a small laugh making me a little self conscious again.  
"What?" I ask quickly pulling out of her and rolling over.  
"Oh nothing. Just laughing about what I said earlier" she responds as she rolls into my side and I instinctively put my arm around her.  
"Which was?" I ask.  
"That we should have been doing this months ago" she responds as she lifts her head and kisses me.  
"So you wanna be my girlfriend or?" I ask with a laugh.  
"Obviously. You are mine" she says into my neck.  
"And you are Mine My love". I respond as we enjoy just being in each other's arms.


End file.
